1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation panel structure, and more particularly to an operation panel structure which is provided for an image data input/output device of a scanner or an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a paper by an electrophotographic method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in various kinds of arts, a concept of universal design of industrial products for the convenience of physically handicapped people as well as ordinary people draws attention. In the art of image data input apparatus, such as scanners, and image forming apparatus, such as copying machines and printers, especially operation panels which has an input section which is to input the details of processing of image data and a display section which is to display the details input and the working state of the apparatus are demanded to be universal-designed.
For example, FIGS. 15a-15e show the positions of operators in relative to a copying machine 500 provided with a fixed type operation panel 505. The operation panel 505 sticks forward out of the copying machine 500. FIG. 15a shows a state where a Western man of average height is operating the machine, and FIG. 15b shows a state where a Western woman of average height is operating the machine. FIG. 15c shows a state where a Japanese man of average height is operating the machine, and FIG. 15d shows a state where a Japanese woman of average height is operating the machine. FIG. 15e shows a state where a handicapped person in a wheel chair is operating the machine.
As is apparent from FIGS. 15a-15e, with the fixed type operation panel 505, the bending angle of the operator's arm depends on his/her height and his/her physical characteristics, and for some people, it is inconvenient to operate the machine 500 with the fixed type operation panel 505. A printed paper is ejected horizontally on a section H of the copying machine 500, and the operator must bend forward to take the printed paper out of the section H. At this time, however, the operator may hit his/her body against the operation panel 505. When a large-sized document is to be copied, the part of the document sticking out of a platen glass must be prevented from interfering with the operation panel 505. Also, a countermeasure is necessary to ease the impact on the operator's body when the operator hits his/her body against the operation panel 505.
Especially for operators who usually make a large number of printed sheets, if the height and/or the angle of the operation panel 505 do not match their bodies, they will have fatigue on their eyes and/or on their legs. Needless to say, for physically handicapped people, mismatching between their bodies and the operation panel 505 will be a bigger burden on them.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 2004-195710, No. 2004-334035 and No. 2005-266522 have disclosed that an operation panel is divided into a first section mainly functioning as a display and a second section mainly comprising operation keys so that visibility can be improved. Also, the operation panel pivots if necessary.
However, these existing operation panels do not satisfactorily comply with the demand for universal design, which is a demand for operation panels which are easy to use and easy to see for any person of any height and even a person in a wheelchair. In the type of operation panel having a display section and a key operation section, the visibility is improved in a case where the display section and the key operation section are arranged side by side in the vertical direction, compared with a case where the display section and the key operation section are arranged side by side in the horizontal section. In the former case, however, the front portion of the operation panel protrudes forward large and accordingly is bulky, and the operation panel is apt to interfere with the other parts of the copying machine and with the operators'bodies.